


Lex's Solution to Indecision

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is dithering, and Lex decides to make it easier on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex's Solution to Indecision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me_ya_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me_ya_ri).



Clark sits on the couch in his loft, darting nervous glances at Lex. They've sat here and chatted dozens of times since they'd met, but this is the first time after Clark told Lex how he really feels.

He wants to kiss Lex so badly, but isn't sure how to start. They're sitting side by side, so would it be better to twist his upper body and lean over, or to stand and then pull Lex up too? He's going through the pros and cons of each trying to decide which would be better.

WHOOMP

Clark lets out a startled squeak at suddenly having a pillow in his face, and his mouth gapes open when Lex starts laughing.

"Interesting sound, Clark. Think I can get you to make it again?"

This time, Clark's buffeted from two directions at once. He refuses to admit to the squeak that comes out at the double assault.

He can't resist grinning over at Lex, though. "You realize, of course, that this means war?"

He hears, "If you say so, Bugs Bunny," before another pillow is pummeled into his face. Only Lex doesn't move it away this time. Instead, Clark feels the man reaching across him and he realizes that he's trying to get the pillows on the other side of the couch

"Oh no you don't!"

With Lex half draped over him like that, there was only one thing for Clark to do.

"Jesus, Clark, don't…shit, that tickles."

Clark laughs, glad to have the upper hand now. "That's the point, Lex."

Immediately, Lex goes on the offensive, and through his shouts of laughter, Clark is amazed at how unerringly he hones in on his ticklish spots. Still, Clark had started with a superior position, and even reining his strength in, he has the advantage of size.

After several minutes of wrestling and laughter, Lex winds up in a supine position on the couch and Clark is straddling his body. They're both breathless with laughter, but Clark's tapers off as he gazes down at the man that he's fallen in love with.

Lex's laughter cuts off abruptly as Clark lower's his head, but then he hesitates, looking down with a question in his eyes. Lex reaches up and slides his hand into Clark's hair. He just leaves it there, not using it to pull or push.

"Do whatever you want, baby."

Their faces are so close, that Clark can feel the air from the whispered words puff against his lips. His stomach clenches at the feeling. Unable to resist any longer, he finishes his descent, and presses his lips to Lex's.

Shaking with excitement and nerves, he pulls back a little. Lex's eyes are closed, and he brushes a kiss over each of them. Propping himself on one arm, he traces a finger around Lex's lips which part a little. Daringly, he slips his finger in just a little and runs it along Lex's teeth. "Lex, can I…"

"Anything, baby. Anything you want."

Breath speeding up at both the endearment and at the thought of kissing Lex some more, Clark lowers his head again. This time he pushes his tongue past Lex's parted lips and moans when it connects with Lex's. He explores the new territory as thoroughly as he can this time, not wanting the kiss to ever end.

Reluctantly, he finally pulls back, nipping at Lex's lower lip as he does. His jeans are feeling uncomfortably tight, and looking down the length of Lex's body, can see he's in a similar state. He can't help but feel a little smug about that.

His eyes fly back to Lex's when the other man flicks a finger at his forehead. He opens his mouth to ask why, but is forestalled by Lex. "You going to keep looming, Clark, or let me up?"

Clark scrambles back with an apology that's cut off by getting another pillow whoomped into his face.

"I think you can stop practicing on pillows now, Clark. I now have it on first hand authority that you're doing just fine at kissing."

"How…how'd you know?!"

Lex just smirks at him.

Clark hangs his head. "You didn't, but I just told you."

Embarrassment wars with pleasure at that realizations. Embarrassment, that Lex knows how he's been practicing, and pleasure at the unexpected compliment. Finally, Clark decides that there's no place for embarrassment when it means he gets to keep kissing Lex. So he pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: PG, kissing, loft, playful, baby


End file.
